Briefly, the Kl has a central administrative system, which allows for specialization within areas as well as providing administrative staff who are very familiar with the needs of each faculty member and their perspective laboratory. The central administration team (known as the Headquarters Office (HQ)) provides support to the Kl in the following key areas: Finance Human Resources (HR) Information Technology (IT)/Desktop Support Operations (Facilities & Building Maintenance) Program Administration Reception and Office Management In addition, coordination and oversight is provided to research administration areas including Environment, Health, and Safety (EHS), Core Facilities and faculty Administrative Assistants.